The wild Night With Randy
by Kinley Orton
Summary: Shanna is Evan little sister....dating Randy Orton...Personal assistant to Ted Jr....


Evan Bourne is Shanna's older brother by a year and both are working with the WWE on the Raw brand. Evan is very protective of Shanna and doesn't like for the fact that she is even working with wrestlers or their personal assistants. Shanna is Ted Jr personal assistant and very good friends with Randy, Cena and a few others.

"Ted you and Randy have a signing today at 3 hon don't forget or I can take you" Shanna stated as she walked into the Legacy lockerroom

"Thanks Shan but since its only 8am you will probably have to go and wake up Orton, he was still sleeping when I left at 7am" Ted told her as he sat down to pull on his shoes "He was mumbling it was too damn early"

"I can do that hand me your key so I don't have to pound on the door when I get there hon" Shanna stated and Ted handed her his key without a question and smiled as he knew about the relationship between Randy and Shanna

"I can keep Evan busy hon when he gets to the arena." Ted stated and started to laugh

Not many people knew of Shanna and Randy and those who did kept their mouths shut only because they feared for Evan if he ever confronted Randy about it.

"Thanks" Shanna stated and was out the door and headed to her rental and back to the hotel and up to Randy and Ted's room and quickly disappeared into Randy's room unnoticed

"About time you got here sexy" Randy stated as he pulled Shanna close to him and brushed a kiss acrossed her forehead

"Sorry had a meeting with creative hon and you my dear have a signing at 3 today with Ted" Shanna told Randy who was starting to strip her

"I missed you last night baby" Randy told her

"I missed you too hon, but Evan crashed in my room last night with his arms around me it was kind of a rough night last night we got some bad news from home" Shanna told him " Mom and dad are getting a divorce and all"

"I'm sorry hon I know thats tough" Randy stated as he held her close when her tears threatened to fall once again

"Next time I will make sure we are in his room that way I can sneak out and all hon but he will kill you when and if he finds out" Shanna told Randy and then kissed his chest

"Come here hon" Randy stated before claiming Shanna's lips in a very passionate kiss that quickly grew heated soon the couple was undressed as they fell onto the bed and started to melt and blend their bodies together and after releasing at the same time Randy pulled out and then pulled Shanna to his chest and covered them both up as they started to drift off to sleep.

Shanna was awakened a few hours later to a phone going off and it was hers and sat up to look through the messages that she had recieved and noticed that the signing that Randy and Ted were doing was now off and she needed to let Ted know about it when Randy rolled to his side and brought her back down to him and started to play which caused Shanna to moan out loud in pleasure as he had found her center and was playing with the still swollen flesh as he started to take her back over on her side as he entered into the wetness of her body. It wan't long till Shanna was begging Randy to go faster.

"I want you now Randy" Shanna said out of breath

Randy slammed into Shanna who screams out "Yes Randy oh my god Randy"

Little did they know that Evan's room was next to Randy and Ted's room and could heard everything going on

"Oh my god Shanna you feel so good" Randy yelled

"Faster Randy don't stop" Shanna screamed out in pleasure

This caught Evan's attention and he walked out of his room and went to the room next to his as Ted was walking up and could hear Shanna and Randy and jsut shook his head and smiled to himself

Ted do you know where Shanna is?" Evan questioned as Ted shook his head no

"Sorry man I don't know where she might be I talked to her this morning and I told her to go and wake Randy up they might be at lunch or working out" Ted responed

"Well Orton's loud woke me up out of a dead sleep and all" Evan stated

"Shan oh my keep....Randy don't stop" Shanna and Randy both stated

"Thats my sister" Evan stated as he took Ted's key and opened up the door and walked in to find Randy and Shanna kissing as they were climaxing

"What the fuck Orton that's my sister" Evan stated

Both Randy and Shanna weren't even paying attention to what was going on as they were lost in the moment and each other kissing and still having sex.

"Randy get off of her now" Evan yelled

"Ev calm down come on now" Ted stated knowing if Randy had to get up and dressed he would become pissed to know end "Shan can take care of herself trust me on that"

"I don't care he can't be fucking my sister I can't believe her" Evan stated

"Look Evan I have a feeling that those two wont be done anytime soon Lets let them be and once she is ready she will talk to you" Ted told Evan as he recieved a text it was from Randy

Get him the fuck out of here before Shan and I both rip him to shreds...he wont be living if he doesn't hurry up and leave you too

Evan let Ted pull him out of his room and take him down to the lobby to cool off

"You know that they will come and talk when they are good and ready don't push Shan into talking man...I don't want her upset trust me if she is upset then Orton is upset...He loves her man" Ted told Evan


End file.
